It's All Your Fault!
by clm022
Summary: This is a fic about Blair and Chuck. But it also includes many of the other main characters. It's them..on a roadtrip. Yay!
1. Things that Never Cross a Man's Mind

So, this is my very first fanfiction that I have posted. Although, I have written many. I decieded to do a Chuck and Blair one. But there will be others. Please read this chapter! and the note at the bottom. =]

* * *

**It's All Your Fault!**

**1. Things That Never Cross a Man's Mind**

_Her lips are too red._

_Her skirt is too tight. _

_Her legs are too long._

_And her heels are too high. _

_Boy, she looks like the marrying kind._

_Things that never cross a man's mind._

**Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite. You may have just graduated, private schoolers, but your learning experience is hardly over. I don't know about you, but I look forward to the wild time ahead that the summer is sure to bring. I'm feeling a road trip, how about you?**

**You know you love me.**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

Blair Waldorf stood in front of her body length mirror and just stared. She had been standing there for a good ten minutes but it had seemed like seconds. The day had seemed completely unreal. Just that morning she had been scared to even talk to Chuck Bass. She wanted him know that her and Nate had broken up once again, but she wasn't even sure how to begin a conversation with him. She was so completely in love with him that it was terrifying to her. She had graduated from high school, and was finally going to allow herself to start over. But that Chuck Bastard was always one step behind her. She had told him once more that she loved him, and only him, and once again he refused to say it back. Partly because of some gossip that the queen of gossip had conveniently texted to all of the graduates exposing all of their secrets. The particular piece that Chuck cared about was that saying that Blair had slept with his uncle Jack Bass. It had happened, although Blair would have given anything to take it back. For her, and for Chuck.

She tried to put all of that behind her now. It was summer, her favorite time of year. Summer meant tanning in the Hamptons, and flying to Paris. She didn't even have to think about Chuck Bass, but she most likely would think of him nonstop. '_There you go again.' She thought. 'Chuck made it very clear how he feels. Stop wasting your time.' _She took a long sigh and examined herself in the mirror once more.

She studied the way that her silk white nightie looked against her soft, pale skin. She longed for the sun to kiss her skin once more. She certainly couldn't attend NYU in the fall looking like an albino. Her loose chocolate brown curls cascaded over her slender shoulders. She could look perfect, and she still not be perfect enough for Chuck Bass. She groaned once more at the thought of his name. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled her eyemask from the drawer. All she wanted to do what sleep for hours in the darkness, and forget about everything.

She pulled back the comforter and silk sheet of her large bed, and weaved her small body underneath it. She reached over and turned off her beside lamp. She pulled her eye mask over her eyes, and gave a sigh of relief. The awful day was almost over.

Not quite.

"Blair Waldorf! Get your ass out of bed." said a soft but firm voice. "We graduated today! What are you doing sleeping?" she instantly knew who the voice was coming from.

She groaned and removed her eyemask only to see that the person had turned her bedroom light on. "Ugh, shut that off and just let me mourn what is my pathetic life." She quickly pulled the pillow over her head, but in a second she felt someone tugging on it. She opened her eyes to see her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen sitting on the edge of her bed.

Even in the bright light of Blair's bedroom Serena looked beautiful. Soft skin, and breast length blonde hair that seemed to look perfect even after days of not washing it. She was every boy's dream girl, and although she was Blair's best friend, she was completely envious of Serena Van Der Woodsen.

"You are not pathetic, Blair. But you will be if you do not get your butt up and come with me," Serena scolded as she stood up and went to Blair's closet. She pulled out a Dior tote, and began stuffing clothes into it.

"What are you doing? I am not going anywhere!" she protested, as she propped herself up onto her elbow.

"Yes, you are." Serena responded. "We're going on a road trip."

* * *

  
Thank you soooooo much for reading, guys. I have written many chapters of this. But I'll only continue to post if I get comments and reviews. And if there is anything that you would like to see, then by all means tell me! I will certainly incorporate your ideas! This is for you after all. Thanksssss. =]


	2. Riot Girl

Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing. And as promised...I updated with the second chapter. I figure once every chapter gets five reviews then I will put up the next one. Also, the first couple chapters will be shorter but after about five(if you keep reviewing =]) they will be longer.

* * *

**2. Riot Girl**

_My girl's a hot girl._

_A white girl._

_And she's angry at the world._

_Emergency._

_Call 911._

_She's pissed off at everyone._

_Police. Rescue. FBI._

_She wants a riot._

_She wants a riot._

**Spotted: Everyone's favorite Upper East Siders walking around in the dark. B and S, didn't your parents teach you that it's not safe to walk the streets of New York in the dark? **

**You know you love me.**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

It didn't take long for Serena to have Blair's stuff packed away in a tote, and to have Blair walking around the streets. She was still in her nightie, but with a long black coat over it. Serena had insisted that there was no time for Blair to change.

"How much longer? Where are we going anyway? Why can't I just go home?" Blair continued to ramble on and on, but Serena pretended like she was not even listening.

They rounded a corner to a car rental place. Only to see four other familiar faces. Blair eyed them one by one. Dan Humphrey. Vanessa Abrams. Nate Archibald. It was only the last face that made her excited, and devastated all at the same time, Chuck Bass.

Serena looked at her best friend, and for a second, regretted inviting her. At first it seemed like the perfect plan. She could get Blair and Chuck in the same place and maybe they would finally admit the way they felt about each other. But seeing the look on Blair's face, she could tell that it was breaking her heart to see Chuck's face.

Chuck eyed Blair as well, but avoided looking into her eyes. He was furious with her about sleeping with his uncle, but he loved her. Despite how much he felt it, he just could not tell her that he was in love with her. He had tried to say the words so many times but something just kept getting in the way of it all. It seemed now as if they just weren't meant to be. But despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't be around her, he couldn't let her go, not just yet anyway.

"What is Brooklyn doing here? And why did he bring his little vermin girlfriend?" Blair said narrowing her eyes on Vanessa but strictly addressing her question to Serena.

"I'm standing right here," Vanessa said declaratively.

"Was I talking to you?" Blair spat back, snapping her head once more toward Vanessa.

"Okay, Blair. Come on. This is gonna be fun. You can put your differences behind for a few days. And then you can go back to hating each other. Deal?" Serena said, letting a persuasive smile show through.

"Fine. But you don't speak," Blair said, clearly directing it at Vanessa although she was still looking at Serena.

Vanessa just rolled her eyes as her and Dan shared a little smirk. Blair's problem with Vanessa had grown when she found out today that Chuck had slept with her. Seeing Vanessa standing so close to Chuck now, just made her blood boil. What did poor Vanessa Abrams from Brooklyn have that Blair Waldorf did not? Blair certainly couldn't find anything.

Chuck studied Blair carefully. She had a long black jacket on, but she didn't have it buttoned. He could see her off white, silk nightie underneath. It hugged Blair's every curve. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He was supposed to be mad at her but how could he be angry with her when she showed up looking like that. She was absolutely perfect.

"Come on, _**riot girl,**_ you can come with me to pay." Serena said with a smile. She linked arms with Blair pulling her away from the clearly stressful situation. Serena opened the door to the small building and walked up to the counter. She pulled out her credit card and handed it to the man at the counter. He was tall, but large. He had a buzzed head and a snake tattoo going up his right arm. He grinned widely as he swiped her card.

"You didn't tell me that he was coming, S." Blair said impatiently.

"Well, I mentioned it and Dan wanted to come. I could hardly say no." Serena said pretending like she didn't know what Blair was talking about.

"Who cares about Humphrey? I'm talking about Chuck." Blair replied, as she grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her so that she was facing her.

"Come on, B. You two just need to work it out. And this trip is the perfect opportunity to do that. Chuck loves you. He told me himself. The two of you just need to stop acting so stubborn and admit how you really feel," Serena said with a nod.

"I already did...twice." Blair said softly as she looked down.

"He'll come around, B. I promise." She gave her friend a soft smile, and pulled her into a hug. She could tell how hurt Blair was by all of it.

"Here you are ladies. I hope you have a good time on the road." The guy at the counter said, handing Serena the car keys and the credit card.

"Oh, we will." Serena said with a sly smile.

Oh yes, they most certainly will...

* * *

In Chapter 3: Chuck tries to make Blair jealous. =] 333333


	3. Falling Down

Wow. I'm actually kind of shocked at the feedback that I have been getting on this story! I'm so glad that you all like it. And I hope that I will continue to peak your interest. This chapter is alittle slow, but I promise that the next chapter will be much much better. This one is just kind of filler so we can get them on the road. =]

Also, I wanted to clear some things up. This fic takes place during the season two finale. Chuck has not yet told Blair that he loved her. The secrets (including Blair sleeping with Jack, and Chuck sleeping with Vanessa.) And I know some of you weren't exactly enthusiastic about Vanessa, but I promise...there will be a reason for Chuck and Vanessa.

keep reviewing and when I get five..I'll post the next chapter. It's alot juicier! haha =]

* * *

** 3. Falling Down.**

_What's out of place when you look into the mirror?_

_The truth is blurry._

_But the lies are getting clearer._

_Your eyes are fixed._

_Your smile is so elastic._

_You gave me roses, but they're all just made of plastic._

_It won't be long now, darling._

_Pick up the phone, nobody's on it._

_Where are your friends, now baby?_

_Who are the ones supposed to be there for you?_

**Gossip Girl here. You know what my favorite part of summer is? No, it's not tanning or the mojitos. It's the drama. And it looks like there is going to be plenty of it. This trip is gonna be one for the ages. Hope you're watching, I know I will be.**

**You know you love me.**

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

"Wow, I think it's been ten minutes and Chuck Bass hasn't said a word." Dan Humphrey said with a smirk. Nate and Vanessa both turned to see Chuck in a trance like state.

"That is weird. Maybe that's what love does to you." Nate said with a smirk. This, of course, got Chuck's attention.

"You know, Nathaniel as much as I like you. Your remarks are starting to get on my nerves." Chuck said glancing his way. He then turned his attention back to the door that Serena and Blair had walked through.

"How much longer is going to be? As much as I hate the fact of being stuck in a car with Blair for hours, this parking lot really isn't that much fun." Vanessa said raising both eyebrows as she shrugged.

"We'll be leaving soon," Dan said assuringly. "Chuck, go tell your girlfriend to get a move on." He said holding back laughter.

Chuck turned his head to glare at Dan. "She is not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, okay." Dan said shaking with laughter.

Chuck wanted Blair to be his girlfriend. He always had. And everyone was aware of that. But before, no one said a word about it. No one acknowledged it. No one joked about it. If they would have, Chuck certainly would have brought them down. But now it seemed that he was appearing weak to everyone. Even Dan Humphrey felt comfortable enough to make a joke about it. Chuck was appearing weak. That had to stop.

"Finally." Nate said as he pointed to Blair and Serena approaching them.

"What took you so long?" Dan asked, directing it mainly to Serena.

"So there was a slight problem..." Serena started waiting for the appropriate reaction before continuing. "It's summer, and everyone is renting cars. So there was only one available." She said with a sly smile.

"And what's that?" Dan asked curiously. He was intrigued while everyone else was annoyed.

"That." She said smiling widely as she pointed to a car parked about fifty feet from them. It was an old convertible with the top up. It didn't even have individual seats. Just ones that went all of the way across.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blair blurted out. Clearly this was not good enough for her. but everyone else seemed to be excited.

"Come on, B. It'll be fun." Serena's eyes were pleading.

"Fine... but I'm driving." Blair said finally rolling her eyes in defeat.

Maybe it could be fun, and maybe she could make up with Chuck. Maybe it took **falling down** to get back up again. Maybe he would even say those three little words. Who was she kidding? Chuck Bass was going to make this trip hell, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She snatched the keys from Serena's hand and made a dash for the driver's side door.

"Maybe you should sit next to me." Chuck whispered seductively with a grin as he slid an arm around Vanessa's shoulders. He shot a glance at Blair from the corner of his eye to see if she was watching. She wasn't just watching, she was glaring. Vanessa rolled her eyes, but did not shake him off at first, she just wanted to make Blair jealous and she knew that it would.

Blair pretended not to see it, but she did. The anger was rising. He was doing it on purpose and she knew it. She thought about flipping out on him right there. But she knew that she needed to appear like she was above it all.

Serena and Dan sat next to Blair in the front, and Nate, Vanessa, and Chuck sat in the back. Blair positioned the mirror so that she could perfectly see Chuck and Vanessa in it. She was going to need to keep an eye on the two of them. She stuck the key in the ignition. She pulled down on a small lever on the side of the steering wheel, but the windshield wipers began to move. When she tried to turn them off, the lights began to flash.

"Blair..." Dan started.

"You failed Driver's Ed didn't you?" Serena interrupted.

"Maybe..." She said breaking her very first smile of the night.

Even from the back seat, Chuck could feel the radiance from it. He could see her in the mirror. He definitely wouldn't mind looking at that the whole trip and neither would Nate...

"Get in the back." Serena said playfully pushing Blair as she opened up the door. Nate and Vanessa both got out of the car, and Vanessa got into the front seat. So now, Dan was in-between Vanessa and Serena. As it had always been. Nate waited, and motioned for Blair to slide in next to Chuck. So now, Blair was stuck between Chuck and Nate. As it had always been.

* * *

Next Chapter: Chuck gets jealous of Nate's relationship with Blair. =]


	4. Unreachable

I've updated again because you all have been so great with reviews. This chapter is alot longer, and we're finally on the road! Yay. =]  
And I know that you are all waiting for some Chuck and Blair interaction..and you get alittle bit of it in the next chapter. I hope you like it. And once its gets reviews, I'll post the next one. Also if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them. =]

* * *

**4. Unreachable**

_You had me crawling so bad._

_Had me heels over head._

_You got me easy._

_You got me easy._

_It's too late to go back..._

_To realize what we had._

_Cause we're already beautiful._

_So don't make me cry._

_Cause this love don't feel so right._

_You can't push a river._

_You can't make me fall._

_But you can make me unreachable. _

**What's this I hear? Your favorite Upper East Siders are now enjoying the company of Brooklyn's finest? Why the long face B? Chuck has only ever been in Brooklyn once...Okay, maybe twice. Let's hope V's ready to forget..We know we won't.**

**You know you love me...**

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

"Can we please stop for food?" Blair pleaded from the back seat. She had only been mentioning food for an hour. As soon as the pulled out of the parking lot she started complaining. And frankly it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Well maybe if you would have eaten more at dinner then you wouldn't be hungry right now. You barely touched your food." Serena replied, glancing at her quickly in the mirror.

"I wasn't that hungry..." Blair snapped, defensively.

"You know, that dinner wasn't much. I'm pretty hungry too." Nate said nodding.

"Fine, I'll stop at a convenience store." Serena sighed as she took an exit that led to many gas stations along the way.

Blair looked up at Nate and she immediately knew why he had said it. Her look was appreciative and he just nodded knowingly. Everyone was well aware of Blair's eating disorder. She had a habit of throwing up her food in an effort to be perfect. Nate knew it better than anyone because it had occurred pretty much the whole time they were dating. He knew that bringing it up only bothered Blair and he didn't want this. This trip was supposed to be about having fun. Bringing up Blair's problems was only going to make it worse for everyone.

Chuck looked over at Nate for a moment. He wanted to be the one who knew Blair better than everyone else, and he felt like he did. He could have easily defended her. He was going to. But Nate had jumped all over it before he even had gotten a chance to. Hadn't she dumped him? Why was he still acting like her little puppy? It was just hours ago that she told Chuck she loved him. So why was she smiling at Nate now like she made a mistake?

Within a matter of minutes they pulled up at a gas station. Serena got out of the car to pump the gas, and Dan went inside to pay for it. Blair was about to ask Nate to get out so that she could go inside and get some food, but then she eyed something at the door. Three very large biker guys, who appeared to be under the influence. They were looking toward the car. Nate looked down at her at the same time Chuck did. They both seemed to read her mind, but Nate spoke first.

"Come on...I'll go with you." Nate said quickly, as he patted her on the hand.

Blair smiled at him thankfully as Nate opened the car door. He slid out of the car right after him. She had been careful the entire time not to even look at Chuck. And if the seats in the car hadn't been so damn small then she wouldn't have even had to touch him. She was practically sitting on Nate's lap trying to keep from being too close to Chuck.

Blair slowed down as they walked closer to the guys at the door. Nate looked down at her and smiled as he draped an arm over her shoulders. The guys immediately retreated. They were looking to be perverted toward her; they were not looking to fight with her boyfriend.

Chuck watched them carefully from the car. He wanted to be with Blair right now. He wanted to be the one to make her feel safe. But his damn pride just kept getting in the way of it. Why couldn't he just tell her that he loved her? Probably because he was scared that he was going to lose her, but it seemed like he was losing her anyway.

Vanessa sat quietly in the front seat. Of course they would all leave her alone in the car with Chuck Bass. He hadn't said a word since they had gotten into the car. Even though she didn't know him very well, other than a series of one night stands. She knew that it didn't seem like him. And she was guessing that the reason he wasn't saying anything was because of Blair. Blair Waldorf, the thought spending time with her was awful. But Blair hadn't said much either. She had just been all over Nate since they left the parking lot. Vanessa didn't want that. Her feelings for Nate had never really gone away, but neither had her feelings for Dan.

"You being awfully quiet tonight." Vanessa finally spoke up.

"And you have a problem with that? I thought you'd be enjoying it." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Oh no, I'm not complaining. I just..." She trailed off for a moment, and he waited patiently for her to continue. "You should tell her how you feel."

"Like you care..." Chuck said, shaking his head.

"I don't...it's just...I know how it feels to hide how you feel because your scared to get hurt." She sighed.

"I'm not scared, "Chuck snapped defensively.

"Well, it looks to me like you have nothing left to lose," she rolled her eyes slightly even though he couldn't see it.

"Well then you should tell him you're not over him," He said smirking a bit. He didn't specify whether he meant Nate or Dan and Vanessa never asked.

"What is a snowball anyway?" Blair said examining various snack cakes.

Nate just laughed as Dan came over and stood next to them. He looked at the snack cake in Blair hands and laughed too.

"It's like chocolate cake, covered with marshmallow and then dipped in coconut." Dan said knowingly.

"Of course, you would know that. You're from Brooklyn." She said rolling her eyes and grabbing a few of them.

She walked to the counter and threw a bunch of food onto it. She pulled out her wallet from her jacket, and Dan stood next to her.

"Blair, I'm gonna get a coffee. Do you want one?" Nate asked politely.

"Yeah, thanks. Get Chuck one too. Black." Blair said glancing away quickly. But from the corner of her eye she could still see the smirk that Nate and Dan shared.

"He's been pretty quiet for someone who finally got a girl to tell him that she loved him." Dan said with a smirk.

"I see little Jenny Humphrey has a big mouth." She narrowed her eyes as she handed the guy a 50.

"Have you guys talked?" Dan asked gently.

"No, he just seems so **unreachable."** She said shaking her head, as she grabbed her change. "Ugh, I am not talking about this with you." She snatched her coffee from Nate's hand, and began walking. When she noticed that the perverts were still outside, she stopped in her tracks.

"I'll just wait for you guys." She laughed nervously. The boys just grinned.

"Come on guys...Let's get this show on the road." Serena shouted at Dan, Nate and Blair as they walked back to car.

"Do you wanna give this to him?" Nate asked, holding up Chuck's coffee. Blair just shook her head, and Nate shrugged.

They got into the back of the car and everyone began telling Blair what they wanted from her bag of food.

"Give me one of those white things." Serena gushed.

"They're called snowballs. It's like chocolate cake covered with marshmallow and dipped in coconut." Blair said, as if she had known it all along. Her Dan shared the first smile in forever.

Blair leaned up to hand Serena the cake just as they were pulling out just as Nate was handing Chuck his coffee. A car pulled out in front of them and Serena was forced to slam on the breaks. Causing Blair to hit the back of the seat, and Nate to spill coffee on the back of Chuck's shirt.

This should have been a sign...

* * *

Next Chapter: Blair falls asleep on Chuck. =]


	5. Whatcha Say?

Once again there is another fast upload. As long as you all continue to review then I will continue to update once a day as long as I am able to. I have about nine chapters of this written so far, but I have ten more in mind after that. =]

also, this chapter is alittle bit shorter. But as promised there is some chuck and blair interaction. It's not much, but its perfect for where the story is now. In Chapter seven, I promise there will finally be what you've been waiting for. I hope you like it. =]

* * *

**5. Whatcha Say?**

_Cause when the roof caved in..._

_and the truth came out._

_I just didn't know what to do._

_But when I become a star..._

_we'll be living so large..._

_I'll do anything for you._

_Mmm, whatcha say?_

_Oh, that you only meant well..._

_well, of course you did. _

**Spotted: B and N looking very cozy in the middle of the ghetto. You know what they say. Third time's the charm. But wait...isn't this the fourth time? You know that means don't you? Disaster. Luckily C is around to see to that.**

**You know you love me.**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl. **

"Awe, look at sleeping beauty..." Serena said softly as she glanced in the mirror.

They all turned around to look at Blair, and saw that she had fallen asleep; on Chuck's shoulder. About fifteen minutes after they had left the gas station Blair had fallen asleep. Her head was on the back of the seat at first. But after Serena had made an unnessacary swerve her head has fallen on Chuck's shoulder and he wasn't complaining. Blair's sent was that of honey and vanilla, and it was enough to make him utterly intoxicated. Having her so close to him was tough when he knew that he couldn't have her. Not in front of everyone. Possibly not ever after what he had said to her that night.

"I'm tired of driving." Serena said once more as she glances at the clock. It read 2:13 am.

"Why don't we just stop and get a hotel room for the night, and then we can get some breakfast in the morning and take off again?" Dan suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'm beat." Nate added.

"I don't see any hotels..." Chuck said.

"Wait I think I saw a sign for one. turn left." Dan added, pointing to a road.

Serena took the road, and drove for about another five minutes until they pulled up to a hotel. It was old and run down. The name of it was 'Sleep Tight' but the G and H of the lighted sign were burnt out.

"Sleep tit?" Nate asked with a laugh,

"Oh, Blair's gonna love this..." Vanessa said, secretly hoping Blair was awake to see it.

"We'll go see if there are any rooms available." Serena said as she turned off the car. "Come on, Nate." She said motioning to him. He nodded to her quietly got out of the car.

"Oh, I think there will be. It doesn't look like anyone has stayed here for years." Vanessa laughed.

"Blair...Blair..." Chuck said quietly trying to wake her. It took a few moments but Blair finally heard his voice.

She slowly opened her eyes and just by his amazing smell she knew that she had been sleeping on Chuck's shoulder. She lifted her head up only to realize that Nate was gone and they were no longer moving.

She looked down at Chuck's shoulder and saw a small wet spot on it. "That's not drool..." She said half-embarrassed.

"It's okay...it matches the back." Chuck replied, giving her a small smile.

For a second, he just stared at her. He slowly reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear. He could have kissed her right then, and got it over with. He leaned in for a moment, and then door opened.

"Alright. Unfortunately. There was a rat problem so there's only one room. But luckily we got it." Serena said jingling the keys.

"You're up." Nate smiled at Blair.

"Yeah... what do you mean a rat problem?" Blair asked, snapped her gaze from Chuck.

* * *

Next Chapter: Serena gives Blair some advice on Chuck. =]


	6. Wild Ponies

I'm glad that you all like my chuck and blair interaction. This chapter, unfortunately has no chuck and blair but the next one will be all about them. I promiseee. =]

* * *

6.**Wild Ponies**

_She was wild as the wind._

_Ontop of the world._

_Till she fell in love with him._

_Everyone told her, that he was bad news._

_A boy going nowhere, ain't no good for you._

_Cause wild ponies are born to run._

_Don't you know wild ponies don't belong to no one?_

_So, baby run. _

**As your favorite gossip guru, I feel that it is my duty to inform you that your favorite Upper East Siders have traded in their expensive penthouses for rundown motel rooms. What has the world come to? I don't know about you, but I am officially worried. **

**You Know You Love Me.**

**xoxo, Gossip girl.**

"There is no way that I am sleeping here." Blair declared first. Everyone else was still just staring in awe.

The room was painted with brown walls. The most disgusting color of brown any of them had ever seen. There were stains on the carpet, and wallpaper peeling from the walls. Their were two twin sized beds, and a bathroom. There didn't appear to be a kitchen, and other than a small couch in the corner, no other bedrooms.

"Come on, B. It's just for one night." Serena said convincingly, as she shot Blair a smile. But Blair just rolled her eyes. Sometimes Serena's optimism was enough to make her sick.

"Well, I am not sleeping on the floor." Blair said loudly so that everyone would hear her. She dropped her suitcase on the floor and went over, plopping herself down on the edge of one of the beds. "I'll take this one."

"No one has to sleep on the floor. We can share. Two to a bed." Dan piped up as he walked over and sat down on the couch. He patted the seat and then spoke again. "This pulls out into a bed, I think."

"Great then, it's settled." Vanessa added.

"Listen, Vanessa.." Blair began, with more venom in her voice than needed. "This may be okay with you because your used to living in poverty..." Serena shot Blair a look, and she stopped speaking.

"Okay, so Vanessa you can share the pull out bed with Dan. Me and Nate can share the one on the left, and Chuck, you and Blair can have the bed on the right." Serena said matter of factly.

When Blair heard Serena's arrangements, she felt her heart skip a beat. Share a bed with Chuck? Sure, she had done it plenty of times before. But most of the time there wasn't just sleeping going on in that bed. And now that Chuck had once again refused to say those three little words, Blair knew that even sex wouldn't being going on anymore.

Chuck froze as well. He knew exactly how he felt about Blair. He loved her. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. He knew that when he did, it wouldn't be the start of something it would be the very end of it. He knew that he wasn't quite boyfriend material. And he couldn't do that to Blair. She deserved so much more. More than he could give her. She deserved someone who could love her. She deserved the world.

"Um, Serena...can I talk to you for a second?" Blair asked, but it sounded more like a demand. "In the Bathroom.." She suggested. "Now."

Serena nodded and followed Blair into the bathroom. She knew exactly what was coming. Blair was going to scold her like a child. And okay, so she kind of deserved it. She did set that up. but she was just trying to help Blair.

"What were you thinking? I cannot share a bed with him!" Blair said as harshly as she could without being too loud.

"Oh, come on Blair. You guys shared a bed all of the time. This is not as big of a deal as your making it out to be. Really." Serena tilted her head and rested her hands on Blair shoulder's.

"Not a big deal! Not a big deal? You can't be serious."

"Look, Blair..maybe what you and Chuck need is to just be friends for a while."

"Friends?" Blair asked sourly. She barely understood the meaning of word while it pertained to Chuck Bass.

"Yes, friends. So tonight..you can lay next to each other..as friends. And tomorrow morning, you can eat together as friends. And then as we go on our road trip..you can talk to each other, as friends. And then maybe by the end..you won't be just friends anymore." Serena said, squeezed her friend's shoulder's tightly.

"How are you so sure?" Blair asked softly.

"Because I know you. And I know Chuck. And I know how he feels about you. He loves you, B. He's just scared." Serena sighed. "Besides, sometimes **wild ponies** are meant to be tamed."

"Your ridiculous." Blair laughed softly.

"You love me." Serena said laughing as well.

"I love you." Blair agreed as she pulled Serena into hug.

Serena wasn't the only one that Blair loved...

* * *

Next Chapter: Chuck finally talks to Blair. =]


	7. Overprotected

**So, I updated alot sooner than usual, because we had a blizzard and my classes were cancelled. Haha. Many of you have been asking where they are going. Who says they are going anywere in particular? =]  
However, their destinations will be revealed when they begin driving agains. thanks for the reviewsss! and keep them coming. =]**

**

* * *

**

**7. Overprotected**

_Say hello to the girl that I am._

_You're gonna have to see, through my perspective._

_I need to make mistakes._

_Just to learn who I am. _

_And I don't wanna be..._

_So damn protected. _

**Hey, Upper East Siders. This post isn't so much about what was spotted. It's** **what wasn't spotted. B running and screaming from the rat infested motel. Could it be that Blair Waldorf was finally stepping down off of her pedestal? I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be watching this one. You Know You Love Me.**

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

"Are you okay with this, man?" Nate said quietly to Chuck who was already lying in the bed with his hands behind his head.

"With what?" Chuck asked nonchalantly as a smirk spread on his face.

"Alright then." Nate said simply as he shook his head. He heard the bathroom door open and he followed Chuck's glance to see Blair and Serena walking out. And to his surprise, Blair was smiling.

"So, are you staying?" Dan asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am staying." Blair said in defeat, but she still smiled. "I see you made yourself comfortable, Bass."

Chuck just looked up at her for a moment. He hadn't realized that she was talking to him at all until she said his name. It took him a second to realize that he had held his breath. He let it out slowly, and nodded.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I am exhausted." Serena stated as she shared a glance with Nate who just grinned as he pulled back the comforter.

"Me too." Vanessa said as she helped Dan pull out the couch bed. She laid down on the inside, and Dan laid down next to her.

Blair took off the coat that was covering her silk nightgown. Chuck just stared at her for a moment, but was blinded when Serena turned off the lamp. The twin bed was barely big enough for the both of them. He felt the bed move next to him. He was so close to Blair that he could feel the heat from her skin. He could breathe in her scent, and he could hear her rhythmic breathing. Everything about her was intoxicating to him.

Blair laid there for what she knew was hours. Somehow she just couldn't sleep with Chuck sleeping next to her. It broke her heart to have him lying next to her, and yet she couldn't think of anywhere else she would want to be. Not even in her own bed.

"Blair..." Chuck said softly once he knew that everyone else was asleep.

Blair froze when she heard his voice. How could he have known that she wasn't sleeping? Why was he talking to her now? What exactly was it that he felt he needed to say to her at four in the morning.

"Blair, I know that you're not sleeping." He declared quietly.

She gave a long sigh and then finally rolled over so that she was facing him. "What is it Chuck?"

"I just...I want to tell you..." He tried to speak, but he just ended up trailing his sentence off.

"Spit it out, Bass." Blair demanded eagerly. Part of her hoped that he was finally going to tell her how he felt.

"I'm sorry." He eventually spit out. She didn't even flinch when he said it; she had her head rested on her arm. She just blinked heavily.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"I wish it was different..." Chuck began, but once more he found himself not being able to get the words, or even really knowing what to say to her that would change things. As much as he wanted to, he didn't know what to do.

"Just forget about it, Chuck. We'll move on. We'll be friends." Blair said pressing her lips into a thin line.

"I don't know if I can..." Chuck finally admitted.

Blair just stared at him for a moment and then rolled over so that she wasn't facing him anymore. "Goodnight, Chuck."

Her words hurt him more than anything else. He was trying. He was trying to skate around the fact that he was trying to tell her that he loved her. But he couldn't bring himself to say those words. And that's exactly what she wanted hear. That's all that she wanted hear at this point in this relationship.

"Good night, Blair." He responded just because he knew that Blair was the one who always needed the last word. He wanted to show her that he wasn't going to give up.

She laid there for a moment, and a single tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She wasn't going to let Chuck Bass see her cry.

Not over him...

* * *

Next Chapter: Chuck and Blair have breakfast. =]


	8. Division

**Okay, so I know that I promised a chuck and blair breakfast, but it didn't really fit into the storyline quite yet. So, anyway...you get this instead. Hahaaaa. Please review. That's what gets faster uploads. =]**

**

* * *

**

**8. Division.**

_Congratulations._

_Now you are free._

_You have earned your degree._

_Yeah, you graduated._

_This is your last seperation from me._

_There will be nomore trying, no more coming back.._

_No more forgiving you._

_No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different..._

_By choosing Division._

**Spotted: C and B having a heart to heart on the side of the road. And then B leaving C all by himself in the cold. Could it be that Queen B has finally learned her lesson? That you can never trust a Bass. We're proud of you B. **

**You know you love me.**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

Blair rolled over the next morning after finally being able to sleep, but she didn't feel anyone next to her. It took her a moment to remember what had went on last night, and the words that Chuck had spoken. She lightly rubbed her eyes open and looked at the bed next to her, but it was empty. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. Both of the other beds were made and there was no sign of anyone else.

"You're up..." said a voice from the doorway.

Blair shifted her body toward the bathroom and saw Chuck standing, she just gave him a slow nod.

"They were gonna wake you up. But I knew you were up late so I sent them out. I told them I would wait for you." He said leaning against the doorframe. Even though she had been tossing and turning all night, she still looked beautiful. Just looking at her was enough to steal his heart, and stop his breath. But he would never admit that to anyone."

"Where did they go?" Blair asked as she pulled back at the comforter.

"Breakfast, down at the diner on the corner. I figured you'd get showered and then we'd go down? They haven't been gone for long." Chuck said watching her intently.

"Um, yeah sure." Blair said swinging her legs over the bed and stepping onto the ground. She brushed past Chuck to get into the bathroom. She could smell a mixture of his soap and his cologne. It took everything she had not to just kiss him right there. But she knew that this was no longer an option.

She shut the bathroom door behind. She gave a small groan as she looked around the small, disgusting bathroom. She had no clue how Serena ever talked her into coming on this stupid trip anyway. She turned on the hot water. She knew that she was going to need a very hot shower to wash the stink of this place from her skin. She slipped her silk nightgown from her body and then stepped into the shower. She let the hot water trickle down over her body. She turned around so that her back was underneath the shower head and let the hot water work out the knots in her back.

She washed up, and then stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a small white towel around her body. She looked around, there wasn't a blow dryer, and she hadn't bothered to bring one considering Serena had practically kidnapped her from her bedroom. She realized then that she had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom door. Chuck just stared at her for moment. She looked away after of moment of him staring for a bit too long.

"Something wrong?" Chuck asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I forget my clothes." Blair said softly.

Chuck just gave a smirk and then nodded as he sat down on the end of the bed. Blair went over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. She turned on her heel and went back into the bathroom. She changed into her clothes, and then combed out her hair. She walked back out of the bathroom and sat down next to Chuck as she put on a pair of ballet flats.

"You ready?" Chuck asked as he looked over at her. She simply nodded and stood from the bed.

Chuck stood up as well and went to the door; opening it for her. The two walked next to each other on the sidewalk in a silence for a few moments. Every couple seconds Chuck would glance over at Blair and he could tell that there was something that she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Chuck finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked, finally looking over at him.

"You're distracted. What is it?" He knew Blair probably better than anyone else. Better than Nate, that was for sure. He seemed to know what Blair was thinking even when she wasn't so sure herself.

"Last night...how did you know I wasn't sleeping? You couldn't see my face." Blair asked softly. She could see the diner, and knew that they would be there in a matter of seconds. But she wanted her answer first.

"You're breathing.." He answered after stalling for several seconds.

"What?" Blair asked, confused. As she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"When you sleep, your breathing relaxes. It slows. Sometimes you can't even tell your breathing at all. So, when I heard you breathing regularly I knew you were awake." He said, giving her the first real thing in a long time.

"Chuck..." She began. She was about to tell him how much she wanted to be with him but she saw Serena waving from the diner window. "I'm starving." She said forcing a smile. Of course that wasn't what she was gonna say. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

She turned and headed for the diner door, leaving Chuck Bass standing on the sidewalk by himself.

* * *

Next Chapter: back on the road...with some complications. =]


End file.
